


Dark Sketchbook

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Beating, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dementors (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Gang Rape, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for some of the more extreme (and unpleasant) things that come from my sketchbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkest of Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A vague story idea that's been percolating.


	2. Shriek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Reader's Digest version:
> 
> Severus is hounding Sirius about his drinking, which leads into questioning him about what it is he's dreaming about when he's making unpleasant noises at night, why he has the odd habit of hiding away food in his bedroom closet and all these little quirks he's noticed about him. Severus being Severus keeps at him, being a bit mocking, goading Sirius, and won't let him walk away until Sirius snaps, pushes Severus against the wall and is about to punch him. Severus tell him very calmly to go ahead and beat him to a pulp if it'll make him feel better but to make it snappy since he has work to do. Deflated and horrified he backs away, grabs his coat and leaves.
> 
>  He returns later and without a word, puts a Pensieve on the desk Severus is sitting at. Takes out his wand, pulls out some memories, and leaves.
> 
> And so Severus gets the highlight reel of Sirius' life since the war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a piece I did a while ago that I reworked and made some changes to since I'm taking it to Misti-Con with me, so I'm sharing the updated version.


	4. Remember




	5. Happy Birthday, Sirius Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius arrives at Azkaban for his 22nd birthday party.


End file.
